User talk:Devo DrakeFox
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Robot Supremacy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Can you add some personalities on robots from B2B Fighting Robots? TurboJ Mario (talk) 07:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, mate. I'm not really familiar with the B2B robots, so it wouldn't make sense for me to add anything to that page. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 09:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You forgot to add in categories on the rest of the Tekno Robotics Series: Tekno Battlin' Saber Scarab, Rex Fighting Tekno Dinosaur, Steg Fighting Tekno Dinosaur, and Tekno Newborns. TurboJ Mario (talk) 04:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering why does this wiki have so few editors? I thought there was so many who loved robots. I used to edit here when I had an account, but disabled it due to not having enough time anymore for wikis. Maybe you can apply for a wiki spotlight for more editors? Not sure. You have enough content. I was just curious. I wish you all the best of luck. *This wiki has so few editors due to the wiki's creator, which is Devo DrakeFox. Like you, I've an obsession for robots all my life and found this wiki and edited. I was a new editor and made some mistakes. Instead of helping me, Devo told me I was wrong and was really rude about my mistake. I eventually left wiki and disabled my account due to jerks like Devo. Bad admins are what bring a wiki down, not the subject. I was thinking of making another robot wiki, since this one is lacking in a lot of robots, but is full of Megaman robots, but that would take too much effort. Maybe one day. Devo won't answer you, and if he/she does, it will be a rude message. Bad admins=lonely wiki. *I don't know who the last commenter is so I can neither confirm nor deny their statement that I was rude or unhelpful to them, but if that was the case I assure you it wasn't intentional and I don't take kindly to name-calling. As for the lack of editors on this wiki, sadly there just hasn't been a great deal of interest in the matter. It's been getting plenty of views, but almost no one has felt inclined to actually contribute or offer comments. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 17:48, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Devo, how goes? Turns out there is a small segment of this wiki that i can at least build up (in case you hadn’t guessed, it’s the Warhammer 40K part!). I’m thinking about writing a short series on Warhammer Titans and Gargants, although it’ll be a long, slow process, as I’ll be doing this in between work on Monster, and my time just now is limited and irregular. Anyway, I hope this message finds you well, Fil (or, as there’s no message wall here for some reason) TheSmoog78 (talk) 03:46, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Devo, I know this wiki is your project, but I’m wondering if you really need a Fictional Robots tag? I reckon it’d be easier if you had a Real-Life one and assume everybody knows that everything else is fictional. TheSmoog78 (talk) 13:17, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I don't, and I realised that recently. I've been steadily removing the Fictional tag from each page and category I've worked on since February. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 20:41, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Not that I’m here that often, but do you want me to remove them as I go? TheSmoog78 (talk) 21:48, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to have to leave this here, but heads up for the user on MMW that I replied to. Reckon that’s going to be a bit of a problem. TheSmoog78 (talk) 06:55, June 2, 2018 (UTC) What user would this be? If it's an unregistered user, then that shouldn't be a problem since I've blocked anonymous users from editing this wiki now (literally all of them only came here to ruin the place anyway). Devo DrakeFox (talk) 13:29, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Devo Drake Fox, I Would like to ask you for help. And which would you think?? My Pages that i created,namely E-74 Weazo And Eggman(Sonic Boom) are not Complete,And i Wish you could finish them. The Reason they are not Complete,It's because i am not a great editing expert. And Since you are the creator of this wiki, i want you to be able To finish my pages for me. Thanks a lot. Lelec6, if you admit that you're not very good at editing, why don't you actually get some practice in and TRY instead of asking me to do it all for you? If you can't be bothered to put in the effort, why do you even come here at all? Devo DrakeFox (talk) 12:31, July 25, 2019 (UTC) It's because i can i find the images for my new pages. This is why. Okay. Re:Image notice Would placing a pic of one be by cut&paste, or with a scanner? Because i was more intending to inspire the page's next visitors. A category for other robots from this fictional universe would help too. Blockade3 (talk) 15:30, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Either/or. If you have an image you can scan, by all means. Otherwise you should be able to find one easily with a Google search. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 15:46, October 24, 2019 (UTC)